Shaggy Rogers
Shaggy Rogers is one of the Undefeatables in UnAnything. History Shaggy was born to Chuck Norris shortly after the big bang. At some point in 169,000,000 BC, Shaggy sneezed while on vacation to an asteroid. In doing so, he accidentally used 12.356% of his power, which made a miniature black hole. The black hole exploded, knocking the asteroid (40 mi/60 km wide) into another, larger asteroid (110 mi/170 km wide), destroying both. One of the fragments, about 6 mi (10 km) wide, eventually slammed into the UnWorld, just off of the Yucatan Peninsula, approximately 66 million years ago. This single, gargantuan sneeze was so powerful, that while it didn't defeat him, it knocked Shaggy into a coma, and he landed somewhere near the center of the subcontinent of Appalachia. Eventually, Shaggy awoke in the small town of Coolsville, Ohio, where he joined a ghost-hunting gang and adopted a couple dogs. Inevitably, he got spooked, and [ultra] instinctively punched a giant monster that just so happened to be there. The monster was responsible for the creation of Tycho Crater, and was morphed into a fancy rock. He remembered his past right then and there. So in order to truly test his wits, Shaggy soon went to the Undefeatable Palace, where we went on the UnRank Scales and Survived a hit from Cyber-Dee (Chuck Norris was busy). Now that he was proven to be an Undefeatable, Shaggy's Life changed forever. And he is still here to this day. Abilities Shaggy is able to use certain Levels of his power, here is a list of what he can do with this level of Power: *0.00005%: Make a One-Liner *0.032%: Give the Poker a reason not to LOL *0.1%: Make a movie *0.3%: Turn Scooby-Doo into a 4-wheeler *0.5%: Bend light *0.8%: Destroy a building *1%: Get his Homework Done, destroy a large building, teleport, copy his look onto the Gang, make a Wacky One-Liner *2%: Make a movie on his own *2.35%: Make his meme relevant again *3%: Act like Sans *3.6%: Rip through Flex Tape with two fingers *4.35%: Will people into existence *5%: Change his skin color, turn into Big Shaggus *7.7%: See John Cena on a dark night *10%: Summon an asteroid or similarly sized object *12.356%: Sneeze micro-black holes *15%: Stop Galeem *15.7000001%: Kill Herobrine *16%: Defy gravity *20%: Reach an aerial speed of mach 1 *25%: Use a Falcon Punch punch barrage *27%: Beat up Chuck Norris without touching him course, Chuck will be unharmed, and understand because of their father-son bond *30%: Will powerful people into existence, perfectly read people *35%: Overthrow a ruler instantaneously *40%: Make complicated tools without a sweat *60%: See alternate realities and fantasies *65%: Learn Cosmic Flare, Abyssal Wings, Morning Star, Evade Bless, Diarahan, Amrita Drop, Sukukaja, and Spell Master *75%: Destroy a county *85%: Destroy a planet *90%: Break the Speed of Light *99%: Kill SCP-682 *99.5%: *99.9%: *99.99%: *99.9999999999%: SAVE Him *99.99999999999999999999951%: Wipe Utah from existence *100%: EXPUNGED Personality Shaggy is a very powerful guy, as we mentioned before. Shaggy is also one of the most Afraid Guys in all of UnAnything, so he is a bit of a Glass Cannon himself. If he ever Played the Scary Maze Game, he will Pee out all of the Water inside him. Shaggy also likes Food, like Meatball Subs, Scooby Snacks, and Anything that can make you earn the Power of Super Fatness. Relations See The Shaggy Connection, or I will blast your head off with a Shoop da Whoop. Trivia *Barney Owes Him 5,000 Scooby Snacks. *He has an unending hatred for his three biggest rivals, Big Chungus, Moto Moto, and Duo. Shaggy is the reason the latter three aren't Undefeatables. Category:Guys Category:Awesome People Category:Undefeatable Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Memes Category:Demi-gods Category:Gods Category:Meme-related stuff Category:Guys that are scared of everything Category:Lower Counsel of Undefeatables Category:Cowards Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Category:Male characters